Tris Hood
by im selfish im brave
Summary: Divergent Medieval Times AU - Prince Tobias, son of Queen Evelyn and King Marcus of Eaton use to have a proper kingdom, however a bunch of ogres living in the Dark Forest are causing trouble around the villages. The Royal family already tried to send their best soldiers to kill the beasts, but none of them returned alive, so they only have one last hope Robin Hood and his group.
1. Chapter 1 - Ogres

**Tris Hood - Divergent Medieval Times AU FanFiction - Tris Hood**

**Summary: This story is set in an alternative world, around the 14th century. Prince Tobias, son of Queen Evelyn and King Marcus of Eaton use to have a proper kingdom, however a bunch of ogres living in the Dark Forest are causing trouble around the villages. Firstly it wasn't too serious, only a couple of deaths for month, but now the situation is out of control. The Royal family already tried to send their best soldiers to kill the beasts, but none of them returned alive, so they only have one last hope Robin Hood and his group.**

"No, no, no and no!" Queen Evelyn said frustrated. The King, the Queen and all the kingdom have had enough of those ogres invading their villages, but the King's suggestion was the worse plan ever made.

"We need to find a solution!" Said King Marcus exasperated

"I am completely aware of that Marcus, but calling Robin Hood won't help us! He is rebellious, a disaster, a _thief_!" The Queen said trying to put some sense inside her husband's head.

"I know, I know. But he's our last hope." Said the King, making the Queen sighs defeated. If that was what the King wished, then who was she to prohibit him, After all she was just a woman.

* * *

It was a beautiful night Tris though while wearing her hood, the sky was clear and it's dark blue color enchanted her, the full moon shining so bright that made the stars jealous. _Knock, knock, knock. _Her thoughts were interrupted by hard knocks on the wooden door. You see, she had a very tough life - four years ago, when she was thirteen, her parents wanted her to marry this man. His name was Duke Albert, duke of what exactly she didn't know "_And you don't need to, you are just a fool woman, all you need to know is how to cook and clean the house, the rest is all arranged. You'll marry Duke Albert in a month and will bring honor to the Prior Family."_ her father's words sounded inside her head, but she wouldn't, she _couldn't_ let her life be exactly like the other women's. She would not serve a man because she was a woman, because she was the 'weaker sex', because her 'purpose on life is to marry and have children', just no. No. So she ran away, she got her brother's tiniest clothes, tight trousers that fit perfectly on her legs, a over sized shirt and a hood to cover her face, so no-one would recognize her. And from that day she wasn't Beatrice Prior anymore, no. She was Robin Hood, an outlaw, a troublemaker and... a _thief_.

_Knock, knock, knock_ "Tris?" A familiar voice whispered questioningly "Are you dressed?" Uriah, one of her best friends, one of her only friends. After two years of hunting, hiding and stealing from rich people only. She would never steal the ones that actually needed the money, actually, sometimes she would even hide some money at the most poor people's houses, with a simple note: _"Use it wisely, good luck. -Hood." _Anyway, Tris met Uriah and Zeke at the woods, they were, like her running away, Uriah was fifteen like her and Zeke was two years older, so he was seventeen. She helped them and they helped her. She knew how to hunt, they knew how to fight. Better combination? I don't think so. They learned from each other and became best friends always looking for one another. Zeke and Uriah never judged her choices and she never judged their. If she wanted to dress up like and pretend to be a man to look more respectful, they would support her, they were a very small, but a good family.

"Yes, yes. Please come in." She said while getting her bow and placing it on her back.

"We have news." Zeke said with a small grin forming on his face.

"News from the King." Uriah completed, the same grin of his brother's growing on his face.

"Okay then, spit it out." She said while jumping on her bed, not very lady like but neither she or the boys cared. The boys jumped on the same bed and looked at her.

"It looks like the ogres are causing trouble enough to arouse the Kings interest. They are killing about five people a week and this is really getting on the nerves of the Royal family." Zeke told Tris, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Oh! Don't tell me! The King is asking for _our_ help? Are things really that bad?" Laughed Tris.

"It looks like, yes." Uriah said chuckling while Zeke pulled a poster out of his bag and gave it to Tris. It read the following: 'Ogre attack, Robin Hood and group needed, Dangerous, Problem, Money reward.' Well it didn't actually said that, but Tris couldn't read very well.

"Understood anything?" Uriah asked, they wanted Tris to learn how to read and how to write but she didn't find it interesting.

"I understood ogres and money reward and for me, that's good enough." Tris said making the boys laugh.

"Yeah, so are we in?" Zeke asked.

"So in." Tris answered smirking. They cheered and put their hoods on. If they need to travel to the castle, they would have to give a sign that they are coming. And we all know what kind of sign Robin Hood give when he is around... Destruction.

**Okay... That's a start right? hope you liked it. Don't forget to Review; they are very important to me, mainly on the start of a story because they give me confidence to keep writing, so if you want to know the rest of the story review please. XOXO - Julia. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Hood is a Girl

**Tris Hood - Divergent Medieval Times AU FanFiction - Tris Hood**

**Chapter 2 - Hood is a Girl**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep reviewing :)**

**Summary: This story is set in an alternative world, around the 14th century. Prince Tobias, son of Queen Evelyn and King Marcus of Eaton use to have a proper kingdom, however a bunch of ogres living in the Dark Forest are causing trouble around the villages. Firstly it wasn't too serious, only a couple of deaths for month, but now the situation is out of control. The Royal family already tried to send their best soldiers to kill the beasts, but none of them returned alive, so they only have one last hope Robin Hood and his group.**

_"Yeah, so are we in?" Zeke asked._

_"So in." Tris answered smirking. They cheered and put their hoods on. If they need to travel to the castle, they would have to give a sign that they are coming. And we all know what kind of sign Robin Hood give when he is around... Destruction._

* * *

"I still think that calling Hood was not a sensible idea." Queen Evelyn said one more time, she is saying the same sentence every day for about a week.

"The vandalism started at a week ago, and is getting closer, Hood is coming and we can't back down now. It's too late." King Marcus said, the sentence followed by a long sigh. He had enough of his wife's complains; if Hood don't come soon enough, he was sure he would lose his mind. Prince Tobias, quietly watched the scene that has been repeated at least 10 times this week, he knew that Hood was not a wise choice, but is not like the kingdom had another choice.

A man entered the royal thrones room "Mi lord, milady. The arrow competition is about to begin." He said after he bowed.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." Said the King while getting up and offering his arm to his wife, who reluctantly took it. The royal messenger escorted them to outside the castle, Prince Tobias following his parents and behind him and by the family sides four guards accompanied them. These were the moments where Prince Tobias didn't like to be a Royal, the only descendant of the King, the future King of the nation. He felt trapped, and he was indeed; trapped in the castle, trapped as a prisoner would be, there was no escape for the prison he lived in. Sometimes, he wished he was just a normal man; living in the villages around the castle, working like a normal person, being free to go wherever he'd like, marrying for love. But these thoughts were only mere unreachable dreams.

As the Royal family walked, people bowed respectfully. When they reached the clear green camp outside the castle, they were escorted to their sits - the best place to watch the competition, with an awning covering it, shading and protecting the Royals of the sun, while the other nobles only had their hats as shields.

The competition had began, but Prince Tobias wasn't really that interested, his mind was focusing on other subjects. He was nineteen now, soon enough he would have to marry a noble girl, his parents were planning on making him wed one of the princess of Lockwood, Shauna or her younger sister Lyin. He, honestly didn't know what to do, he didn't want to marry any of those princesses, but if that is what's best to his kingdom, then that was what he would do. Sometimes, he wished he wasn't a Royal, but he is and he can't change that.

King Marcus was paying close attention to the competition, and so was Queen Evelyn, so when a red arrow that came from nowhere hit the target's bulls-eye they jumped slightly surprised. All eyes turned to the direction where the arrow has been shot and on the top of the a hill stood three figures wearing black hoods to cover their face, the tallest on the right standing still, the middle sized standing on the left and the smallest stood on the middle holding a bow.

People started commenting about the trio and the Royal family stood up, the guards, that were close before got closer. "I believe..." Robin Hood said, while placing his bow on his back "that we have an invitation from our King."

"You do." King Marcus said simply, pushing the guard in front of him aside so he could see and be seen by the group. "Why don't you follow us to the castle?" And as if the King had read Tris's mind he added "We mean you no harm, you have my word." And we all know that King Marcus is a man of word.

"As if you could." Tris said in her man voice, that still very high for a man's voice, but no-one was stupid enough to say anything about Robin's Hood voice or height.

King Marcus, that didn't tolerate any kind of insolence towards him, surprisingly kept his mouth shut, he was not fool enough to measure Robin's Hood tolerance. So he started leading the way to the castle, soon followed by his family and guards and then by the Hoods, that people were staring at a distance and trying to seek under the hoods to see their faces. There were millions of rumors about the trio; that they were monsters or deformed, so they wore the hoods to cover their faces so people wouldn't be terrified by them, that their life were connected to the hoods, so if they took them out they would die, and many many others, for Prince Tobias, they were all only ridiculous stories to scare children and stop them to go near to people with hoods. Our Prince knew best, they were thieves if they don't wore the hoods, people would recognize them.

When they arrived at the throne room Queen and King took their place on their thrones while Prince Tobias stood next to his father, only a couple of steps below. The guards stayed at the room, and for a moment the tension and silence in the room are so big that you can hear every single persons's breathing. "Won't you take your hoods off?" Asked the King finally.

"I don't see the point in doing that." Tris said casually.

"Oh, but I do. Take them off... Now." The King said loosing his patience.

"Not without your guards here." Informed Tris.

"And why's that?" Asked the King curiously.

"Because I said so." Tris said also loosing her patient.

"Why, guards." King Marcus called the guards that instantly turned to face the King, if they weren't already; outside looking the same as usual, but inside secretly fearing that the King would order them to fight Robin Hood, because everyone knows Hood never miss a target and his partners are incredible at fighting. But the King didn't order them to fight, no "Wait outside, and do not come in, if not for my order."

Sighing relieved the guard's leader said "Of course mi-lord." And bowed respectfully, followed by the other guards and they left the room together. With that the King looked back to the trio waiting for them to take their hoods off. Zeke and Uriah looked at Tris as to ask if they should do it and she gave them a simple nod. So the boys looked at the King and took their hoods off, revealing their completely normal faces to the Royal Family.

"What about you?" Asked the King to Tris.

"You, will be the firsts to see me for what I really am." Tris said, suddenly nervous, but obviously her anxiety not reflected in her words.

"Well then, we will be honored." Said the King.

Very slowly, Tris started to take her hood off. When it was finally off the Royal family looked at her unbelievably. "A _WOMAN_?" Was all the King could possibly say at that moment, emphasizing the word woman, like it was a very horrible thing.

Prince Tobias stared at the beautiful girl in front of him gaping. A girl, Hood was a girl, not just a girl but the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He could have swore that this was the most beautiful girl in all the kingdom. Her gray-blue eyes sparkling with power, her long blonde hair pulled on a side braid, her face determined and proud.

"Yes." Tris simply answers.

"This must be a ridiculous joke! No girl could possibly be Robin Hood!" Said the Queen astonished. Tris took her bow out and positioned it, aiming for the Queen's heart. "Try me."

Zeke and Uriah were currently trying to hold back their laughter. The faces the Royal family made when they figured out that Hood was a girl were incredibly funny. The King's mouth closed and he said "What kind of men obey women orders?" and this made Zeke and Uriah very angry "She's our friend, and she is Robin Hood, she is the leader." Zeke said "And stop speaking like she wasn't right here in this room." Uriah completed.

"But she's a woman." The King said trying to understand how this was even possible.

"Yes, I am a woman indeed." Said Tris, she was thankful for her friends trying to defend her "But I am Robin Hood, so don't treat me like if just because I took my hood off, I am weaker than I am with it on. Because I can assure you, I am even stronger. You know... " She turned the arrow that was pointing to the Queen's heart to the King's "nothing to stop my vision, making a target like your Majesty so easy." She was no longer using her man's voice, but her normal's.

The King instantly shut up and nodded, he knew better than confront Hood, even if he was a girl. So that would make him she?! That was very confusing. And he need hi-her help. "Very well then Mrs Hood..." But before he could finish he was rudely interrupted by Tris "Miss Hood. But call me Tris."

"Very well then _Tris_, you being a woman, or man, I need your help. Will you, and your... _friends_ help the kingdom?"

"In exchange for what exactly?" Tris asked, already knowing the answer.

"Money, jewelry, clothes, if you kill the ogres and end this chaos we will give you anything." The King said, sounding and looking desperate for a solution.

"We're in." Tris said after exchanging a small grin with her friends.

"Good, good." The King sounded relieved. "Guards!" He said loudly. Then five armed guards showed in the room hastily. "Yes, my King?" The strongest of all asked quite nervous, making the Hood family smile.

"Escort our guests to our best guest rooms and give each one of them a servant." The King said and the guards nodded and looked at the trio, and when they noticed the girl their eyes went wide, Prince Tobias wasn't sure why but he felt a wave of jealousy hit him, obviously he wasn't the only one that noticed Tris's beauty.

Then, a guard noticed their hoods, and said "Hood is a girl?!" And started laughing, followed by the other guards. The King frowned and when he was about to shout to their guards for their insolence, Tris, fast as a lightening bolt put the guard that first noticed on the ground and pointed her arrow to his face and all the guards stopped laughing at the same time. "Yes, Hood is a girl. Do you have a problem with that?" She asked. "N-No, Milady." The guard said suddenly cowering. Tris smiled and said "Why, that's good. Now, I though our Majesty gave you an order..." She said while putting her bow back on her back. "Ye-Yes, he did. I'm very sorry." He said while getting up. "Lead the way." Tris said with an innocent smile.

They left the throne room and were taken to their bedrooms, that were one next to the other. They went in separated ways. Each one entering their own bedroom. All feeling enchanted, but at the same disgusted. There are hundreds of people living in horrible conditions but here is the castle, with dozens of rich bedrooms, but it was impossible not to feel impressed by the beautiful place.

Five minutes later, a servant knock on the door. The Hoods opened it and faced a servant.

"Hello Miss Hood, my name is Christina and I am here to serve you while you are living in the castle." Said a dark skinned girl, that weren't very older than Tris herself.

"Hi, come in, you can call me Tris." Tris said with a smile.

"Of course Milady." Christina said and bowed a bit.

"What? No, no, no." Tris said and Cristina froze, panicking that she would be fired in less than 10 minutes.

"Don't bow, or call me Milady. Spare this for the idiotic nobles. I'm as good as you." Tris said making Christina giggle, and cover her mouth with her hands while her eyes widened, Tris laughed at this.

"I'm sorry Mil-Tris. But I am afraid you are wrong, I am black servant after all." Christina said looking down, honestly she wasn't ashamed of being black or a servant, but you know how the world was.

"That's stupid. I am a girl, a thief who dresses up like a boy. Do you really want to compare to see what's worse? Because you are certainly going to lose." Tris said with a smile, she really liked Christina. Christina laughed and closed the door. Tris then pushed the girl to one of the big sofas and they started an animated conversation. Christina was surprisingly funny, honest and talkative.

* * *

"Hello Mister Hood, my name is Will and I am here to serve you while you are living in the castle." Said a blonde servant, certainly ageing no more than Uriah.

The same thing that happened to Tris and Christina happened to Uriah and Will, Uriah knew that he had made a new friend. Incredibly smart and curious.

* * *

"Hello Mister Hood, my name is Bud and I am here to serve you while you are living in the castle." Said a dark haired, pail skinned servant, ageing about 20 years old (Sorry guys, I don't know how Bud looks like. And I made him younger)

The same that happened to Tris and Uriah, happened to Zeke and Bud. Bud was very astute and had a dark humor that made Zeke laugh very hard.

* * *

The Hood family was taking the rest of the day off, because tomorrow they would plan an attack and the entire kingdom was excited with that.

**Okay, that's it for today. Hope you liked, if you want to know what happens next please review. XOXO - Julia.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Dark Blue Eyes

**Tris Hood - Divergent Medieval Times AU FanFiction - Tris Hood**

**Chapter 3 - Dark Blue Eyes**

**Hello again, thanks for the ones that reviewed, followed and Favorited the story and 101olive4u yes! Zeke and Uriah will meet their pairs in a foreseeable future.  
**

**Summary: This story is set in an alternative world, around the 14th century. Prince Tobias, son of Queen Evelyn and King Marcus of Eaton use to have a proper kingdom, however a bunch of ogres living in the Dark Forest are causing trouble around the villages. Firstly it wasn't too serious, only a couple of deaths for month, but now the situation is out of control. The Royal family already tried to send their best soldiers to kill the beasts, but none of them returned alive, so they only have one last hope Robin Hood and his group.**

_The Hood family was taking the rest of the day off, because tomorrow they would plan an attack and the entire kingdom was excited with that._

* * *

Prince Tobias woke up earlier than usual; since yesterday, when the Hoods arrived, he couldn't take the girl - Tris, he reminded himself - out of his head. Tris, that was an unusual name, he sure didn't know no-one with such a name, it irradiated power and strength, something no common woman would like to be referred as, nevertheless, Tris was not a common woman and everyone could tell that. He got up, giving up of trying to go back to sleep, dressed himself and walked to the Castle's training room. When he got there, he started practicing his sword fight. He liked sword fighting, was good at it, but his real talent was throwing knives.

The Prince spent about an hour practicing his sword's movements, but soon got bored and got the fancy daggers he had and started throwing then, always hitting the targets bull-eyes with a loud 'thud'. When all his daggers were stuck to the targets, Prince Tobias went to take them out of there. However, when he was taking a dagger out of the targets, an arrow hit the target, right beside his head, cutting a piece of his left ear. Astonished, he put his hand on his ear and turned around to the direction where the arrow had been shot from. And right in front of him, stood the dirty blonde haired girl that he could not stop thinking about with a bow on her hands and a grin stamped on her face.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, did I hurt you?" Tris said mockingly, but Prince Tobias was not fool; as everyone in the kingdom, he knew that Robin Hood _never_ missed a target.

"What, me? I am totally fine." The Prince said, copying the grin on Tris's face. He knew that he could not get into her bad side, specially with the fact that his future kingdom needed her help.

"Very well then." Tris said and came closer to Prince Tobias. "You are quite good at this." She observed, with curious eyes. They locked eyes for some seconds, but for Tris, it felt like hours. The girl felt completely draw to the Prince's eyes, their dark blue color 'As dark as the night sky' she though. At the same time our Prince stared at the young lady's eyes - if you could call her a lady, which you couldn't - 'they looked like a recently blue sky, covered by storm clouds' he though.

"Yes." Prince Tobias said, slightly shaking his head, trying to get out his trance. "I train very often." He said, suddenly feeling nervous about what the girl would think of him. 'This is pathetic Tobias. Get yourself together, she's a mere peasant.' He argued with his own mind, his Royal point of view against his simple young man point of view.

"Predictable enough." Tris remarked and raised her bow and shooting an arrow, that hit one of the daggers that Prince Tobias had thrown, which was located in the center of the target.

"You are quite good at this." Prince Tobias said, repeating the girl's earlier comment. What made her giggle, a sound he would never expect Robin Hood to make, but that he liked very much.

"I train very often." Tris said with a grin creeping on her face. She was starting to grow liking for this man, he wasn't like the other stuck up nobles she had met before; not that she had time to talk to them, honestly, she was normally busy robbing their fancy carriages.

"Predictable enough" Said Prince Tobias, the same grin on Tris' face growing on his. Prince Tobias felt an estrange affection for the girl, he knew this feelings would cause trouble if they grew, but they would not. Would they? Prince Tobias was very fighting a battle with himself, should or should not he allow this feelings to grow? He knew he shouldn't but the temptation was huge, this was a fight he wasn't sure he could win.

At the same time, Tris was fascinated by the Prince. The way he acted like he was as good as she, everything about him looked so... She wasn't sure, he had something, something different.

"So, you're into knives?" Tris asked, trying to ignore the estrange sensation in her chest.

Yes, and I suppose you are into archery?" Prince Tobias asked already aware of the answer, and as an answer he received a short nod from Tris. "Well, if it is of your interest..." Prince Tobias started saying, catching Tris' attention "I could teach you how to throw knives and you could... teach me archery, I've never been good at it anyway." He finished. His words not expressing at all how nervous he was feeling.

"I think... This is a terrific idea." Tris said with a smile, which soon made our Prince smile too.

They spend about three more hours training and laughing when one kept struggling to do what the other found effortless. They didn't talked about their lives, nor about what they liked or disliked, they only talked about the present moment. What was unusually amusing for both of them. But their moment was over when Zeke, Uriah and ten other men King Marcus had provided to help on the Hunt.

The ten men bowed out of respect to the Prince, but Zeke and Uriah just pretended he wasn't there and walked to Tris' side, something that should have irritated the Prince very much, but it actually didn't.

Prince Tobias gave the bowed men a short nod and they got up, obeying the silent command. "We have to plan our little hunt." Uriah said to Tris breaking the silence that occupied the room.

"These are the men that will hunt with us?" Tris asked looking at the men.

"Yes." Zeke and Uriah said at the same time staring at the men with serious expressions, earlier this morning, the boys heard the men laughing about the fact that Hood is a girl, so they... Took care so the situation would never repeat itself again.

They all sat down on the floor, even Prince Tobias! He was claiming he wanted to know what were the plans to capture the Ogres, but deep inside he knew he wanted to spend more time with Tris; and listening to her while she was being all bossy and authoritarian was certainly very entertaining. They spend the rest of the morning planning and sharing strategies.

And that was the moment when Prince Tobias thanked God for the Ogres problems. Without them he would never had met Tris.

* * *

**Okay, thanks for reading :) Sorry for the long wait. **

**I came up with this idea when I was in a pub called Robin Hood (oh wow), I was reading a Divergent fanfic and then I had this idea ;) XOXO - Julia.**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Princess Arrival

**Tris Hood - Divergent Medieval Times AU FanFiction - Tris Hood**

**Chapter 4 - A Princess Arrival**

******Summary: This story is set in an alternative world, around the 14th century. Prince Tobias, son of Queen Evelyn and King Marcus of Eaton use to have a proper kingdom, however a bunch of ogres living in the Dark Forest are causing trouble around the villages. Firstly it wasn't too serious, only a couple of deaths for month, but now the situation is out of control. The Royal family already tried to send their best soldiers to kill the beasts, but none of them returned alive, so they only have one last hope Robin Hood and his group.**

_And that was the moment when Prince Tobias thanked God for the Ogres problems. Without them he would never had met Tris._

* * *

After hours of discussing different strategies the soon to be companions in battle left the training room with a complete plan for their hunt, rain started to fall from the skies. Making big, dirty mud puddles. While the men and the Prince hurried to get inside the castle, Zeke and Uriah shared a playful glance and nodded to each other, silently planning to throw Tris in one of the puddles.

They counted to three and while one grabbed her arms, the other grabbed her legs. "NO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? PUT ME DOWN! RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Tris shouted when she was raised off the ground.

The shouting drew the Prince's attention, and when he saw the scene of Tris being attacked his blood started the boil inside of his veins, an anger and a need to protect that he didn't felt before rose in his person, but he calmed himself when he realized that the occurring was a harmless game.

Uriah and Zeke were laughing hard at Tris's expense "You want us to put you down?" Zeke asked with a smirk. "Oh, Zeke. I think we should obey her." Uriah said with sarcastic fear. So they let go of her and Tris fell on the mud puddle. Zeke and Uriah fell on the dirty ground and rolled with laughter. "Y-you should have seen your face!" Zeke says between the laughter while Uriah just nods. "Oh! What about this?!" Tris shouts and throws a mud ball on Zeke's face and another of Uriah's. Soon enough they are in a real mud battle. Fighting and playing like young peasants. Nothing they were not.

Prince Tobias watched the playful fight from his bedroom's window. Wondering how it would be like, he never really had fun like this. Not that he didn't want to, but he was the Prince, he had to show grace, responsibility and strength for his kingdom. Stupid games were not allowed for him, so all he could do was watch from a fair distance and smile at the sight.

While the Hood family were having their fun, King and Queen were arguing once again. Queen Evelyn was complaining in King's Marcus' ear about the 'stupid and irresponsible children' that he had payed to help, what had been a 'mindless and unreasonable idea' and how these children would 'affect the moral and the dignity of their Royalty.' And King Marcus, as usual, was ignoring everything his Queen said.

However, today was a special day. Princess Lynn of Vaten and her ladies would come to a brief visit to the castle. Knowing that, the three servants, Bud, Will and Christina ran out to the castle, passing it's big and luxurious walls, to the rain where the Hood family was playing with the mud to announce the news for them. When the Hood family saw the servants, they did not act any different, pushing them to the mud, inviting without the need of words to their three new friends to participate the war.

Prince Tobias was watching the scene from his chamber window, with a dreamy expression and glowing eyes, laughing at the irresponsibility of the six.

"TRIS! AH! STOP IT! WE... WE HAVE TO..." Christina was trying to say something but with mud being shot at her, the situation became much more difficult. After a while of trying to tell the Hoods that a princess was coming, they finally left the rain and went to their respective rooms.

Christina guided Tris to her bedroom and as the young woman passed through the fancy castle's halls and rooms, covered in mud, dirtying the floor as they walked and earning glares from the servants and disapproval glances from the few nobles that were still in the castle. Ignoring all of them, the ladies arrived at Tris's chambers.

In the middle of the room there was a white tub, with details in dark blue and a golden base, _gold _Tris thought. It certainly a masterpiece, it was the kind of thing you looked at and you would not be sure to either admire it for being so beautiful, or to condemn and look at it with disgust - think about how many people you could feed with the money you would get from that tub.

Hot water was filling the bath. Tris couldn't even remember when was the last time she had a hot bath; normally she would just bath in the cold waters of a lake when the temperatures were suitable. The last time she had a bath was five days from today - she had to took a bath before coming to visit the castle.

Christina helped her to undress, her heavy clothes sliding of her skin until they hit the ground with a low muffled sound. Her muscles were tense as she entered the bath, but after mere seconds Tris could feel her muscles relaxing as the warm water engulfed her. She let out a sigh, making Christina chuckle silently "Feeling like a princess?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"More like a Queen." Tris answered without opening her eyes, peculiarly she didn't even realize they were closed.

As Tris tried to rub the dirt out of her body, Christina was cleaning herself and her dress with a humid piece of textile while telling Tris about the Princess arrival. Tris, who was only half listening, hummed a quiet song she learned as a child. "Tris?" Christina suddenly called in a hushed tone.

"Hm?" Was Tris answer as she slowly opened her eyes to look at her friend.

"How do you live?" She asked while taking a small strove to sit next to the bath.

"What do you mean?" Tris frowned.

"I mean... You are Robin Hood. Known for being a thief and for having the ability of running from every guard that dared to chase you. I do not mean this as an offence, but you steal quite a lot. I was curious if you keep the money, if you live luxuriously, like a rich lady."

Sitting up straight still in tub Tris shook her head "No, we do not keep the money. We take what is unfairly distributed and give to the ones that need. For a princess, it may be just a collar, but for a common civilian it possibly means food for months, for a slave it means freedom. We do not take from the poor."

A smiled curled on Christina's face as she nodded.

* * *

King and Queen were sitting in the throne room while Prince Tobias stood next to his father, some steps lower, waiting for the princess to arrive. The royal announcer entered the room by the large and high doors and announced princess Lynn arrival. She came and two ladies followed her, Lady Shauna and Lady Marlene.

The King welcomed them with a small party - small if you lived in the Royal Court, because for the Hood family this was a massive party - people were dancing and Zeke and Uriah were waiting for Tris to arrive. But before she did, King Marcus called them.

"Yes? Your _Majesty_." Zeke said as they walked to encounter the King.

King Marcus gave the boys a fake smile and said "This is Princess Lynn, Princess Lynn these are Robin Hood companions." The Hood boys bowed slightly, but couldn't take their eyes off the Princess Lynn ladies. "But..." King Marcus said capturing the boys attention once more "Where is Robin Hood herself?"

Princess Lynn and her ladies frowned. Herself?

"We were waiting for her, when..." Uriah said but stopped in the middle of the phrase when a blonde figure in a dress came in the room. "If you could excuse us for a moment." Zeke said and he and Uriah went to where the girl was.

When they came closer they realized that it was Tris and linked their arms with hers.

"You look lovely today, Lady Beatrice." Zeke said mockingly.

"And you look handsome today, Lord Ezekiel." She answered. And the three of them laughed at their old names.

"King Marcus wishes to see you." Uriah said.

"Very well then." Tris said while walking to the King that waited with an impatient look. "Yes, your majesty?"

"May I present you Princess Lynn and her ladies, Shauna and Marlene." King Marcus said and Tris bowed her head towards the Princess.

A grin was plastered on the Princess face when she found out that Hood, _Hood_, the most wanted thief was a woman. "I would like a word with you Lady Hood, in private." Princess Lynn said respectfully, what shocked them all, King, Queen, Prince and even the Hoods, except for her ladies. Her ladies were quite aware of how happy their Princess could be when a woman was in charge. "Shauna, Marlene. You are dismissed, have fun tonight."

Lady Shauna and Lady Marlene smiled at the Princess and at the Hood boys, and turned to the party's direction. Soon followed by the young gentlemen that were dismissed by Tris.

As the young women left for a quieter place to discuss, Prince Tobias was watching the scene from a distance. Holding a silver wine calyx and leaning against the wall, he sighed. He was falling for the girl. He was falling for Robin Hood. He was falling for Tris.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Please leave your review. Until the next update :)


	5. Chapter 5 - A Small Surprise

**Tris Hood - Divergent Medieval Times AU FanFiction - Tris Hood**

**Chapter 5 - A Small Surprise**

**Summary: This story is set in an alternative world, around the 14th century. Prince Tobias, son of Queen Evelyn and King Marcus of Eaton use to have a proper kingdom, however a bunch of ogres living in the Dark Forest are causing trouble around the villages. Firstly it wasn't too serious, only a couple of deaths for month, but now the situation is out of control. The Royal family already tried to send their best soldiers to kill the beasts, but none of them returned alive, so they only have one last hope Robin Hood and his group.**

_As the young women left for a quieter place to discuss, Prince Tobias was watching the scene from a distance. Holding a silver wine calyx and leaning against the wall, he sighed. He was falling for the girl. He was falling for Robin Hood. He was falling for Tris._

* * *

Princess Lynn and Tris walked until they reached a balcony with a view to one of the castle's many gardens, the fresh wind of a cool night blew on the young ladies' faces and nearly extinguishing the light a torch hanged on a wall provided.

"Anything you need from me, Princess?" Asked Tris after a while of silence.

Princess Lynn was playing with her hair, curling it around her fingers and glaring at it. She didn't like it, it was way too long and inconvenient most of the time, unfortunately she was forced to keep it long, she was a Princess after all. "News come and go faster than you could possibly think... It is of my knowledge how severe the situation of this kingdom is with the ogres around..." The Princess talked as telling a tale and Tris listened carefully to it, never missing a detail. "King Marcus, apparently with no other reasonable options asked for your help... And you agreed. I was wondering how do you plan on capturing the beasts when all the other men that attempted to do the same died?" Princess Lynn had a curious glint in her eyes, they shone as if she wanted to be in Tris' place; feeling the young thief did not understand.

Tris and Princess Lynn discussed the hunting tactics like if they knew each other for a very long time.

While the young ladies exchanged ideas, bathed in moonlight. The young gentlemen followed Lady Marlene and Lady Shauna around the ball room, chattering about their amazing adventures and incredible strength, trying to draw the girls' attention and impress them as they narrated some real situations they've been through and occasionally, slightly twisting the story so they seemed more masculine and powerful than they actually were.

The girls giggled and covered their mouths with their hands when their gaze met, pretending they were very impressed and fascinated with the tales the boys told them. They talked, laughed and danced until Tris and Lynn reappeared, both with sly smiles plastered on their faces. As Lynn and Tris stood in front of each other, Zeke and Uriah walked and positioned themselves by Tris' sides, while Shauna and Marlene did the same with Lynn. "Why the smiles?" Shauna asked curiously after some seconds of frowning confused.

"Nothing, nothing." Lynn grinned.

"We should go to our respective rooms now. We have an important day tomorrow after all." Tris proclaimed. Zeke took Shauna's hand and Uriah took Marlene's and at the same time they raised it and bowed their heads to press a kiss in the back of their hands, the girls blushed and when the boys saw the pinkish colour of their faces they smiled and straightened their backs again. Tris' and Lynn's grins grew larger as they witnessed the scene, the Princess and the Thief looked at each other and nodded as goodbye, turned around and walked in different directions. Zeke and Uriah looked back and met the eyes of the girls who blushed and smiled before getting out of sight.

* * *

Prince Tobias went to bed as soon as he could. He wanted to have Tris attention again, what would be hard if she spent her time hunting in a dangerous forest, fighting deadly creatures and risking her life, instead of being safe inside the castle like any other lady. However, somehow this was what made her so desirable. Her freedom. The way she didn't look to anyone like if they were better or more important than her. The way she did whatever she wants to, and does not allow no-one control her. She was not stuck, she was not a prisoner like he was. He wanted this. So, for once he decided to be negligent.

So he decided what he would have to do. He would be one of the knights to help in this hunt. He could die, like the others. He was putting his duties as Prince and future King aside, putting his Kingdom aside for a stupid obsession. He smiled at the though, happy he was finally breaking the rules.

Discretely, he met one of the knights in the middle of the night, someone called Philip. He paid him a quantity of money that would keep him living a rich, luxurious life. Philip left the castle and Prince Tobias took the clothes made specially for the hunt. An armour and a black material with a large number four in the back. He went back to his room, avoiding the remaining awake servants.

* * *

The sunlight was shining through the curtains of Tris' bedroom. Tris woke up with the light in her face, yawned widely and stretched what made her blankets fall of the bed. Today was the day, she would hunt all day and come back at night if she is lucky and survive. She jumped surprised when Christina opened the door without knocking. Christina came in excited and nervous, she kept babbling about how much luck Tris would need, while taking the black trousers and hood Robin Hood wore.

"Tris?" Christina reluctantly asks.

"Yes?" Tris asks curiously.

"Can you be a lady for a few seconds?"

"I'm always a lady" Tris frowned.

"You know what I mean. Like a ladylike lady."

Tris adjusts her posture and sits elegantly, as she was taught to sit when she was younger and still lived with her family. "Of course, lady Christina."

"Me and Will... Uh we-we kissed." She shyly murmurs.

"YOU WHAT? HOW? WHEN? WHERE?"

The young ladies talked excitedly about first kisses and the possible marriages as Tris got ready to the hunt. When she was done dressing, they said their goodbyes and Christina wished Tris the best of luck, Tris thanked her and they shared a hug. Tris didn't dislike affectionate, physical contact, but she wasn't a big admirer of it; however when Christina hugged her, she felt truly bonded to their friendship.

"Well, I should go." Tris remembered, Christina wiped a single tear that escaped her left eye.

"Yes." She whispered "You should; good luck." The girls hugged once again and Christina watched her friend slowly walk to the door, with light and steady steps.

Christina breathed loudly and started cleaning the room, she cleaned everything except for the bed, leaving it for the end as she normally did; she took the blankets of the floor and spread them on the bed, she took the pillows so she could tidy them up she froze. The pillow fell off her hand. Her breath hitched. She blinked, hard. Once... Twice... And a third time. A big, beautiful necklace with many, many small rubies and diamonds on the sides and a big ruby in the middle. Next to it a note, a very small and bad writing 'Dont think Ladi Natali ill mind'. Christina laughed at the grammar mistakes her friend made, her father taught how to read and write before she came to work in the palace, claiming it would cause good impression and better chances of getting a rich husband. The only thing preventing Christina and Will to marry; Christina needed to marry a rich, noble man and Will was only a servant. '_Not any more_' she thought '_I'm rich now_' she laughed. She and Will could be together. She could be happy. With a genuine smile on her lips she said out loud, holding the necklace to her heart "Thank you Hood. Thank you."

* * *

******Uh... Hey? I'm very sorry for not updating in so long. I updated the 4th chapter again because of a mistake I made, sorry :/**

**Also, I didn't write about the hunt because many things will happen in the chapter and if I combined them into only one they would be way too long. **

**If you have any ideas for this story, just want to leave your opinion or tell me how I could improve PM me or Review.**

**Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
